Death Bed
by Conan Sama
Summary: Lance pulls a prank on everybody and it backfires. Pidge wanted to buy a coffin and have everybody lay in it as a "bonding exercise". Not closing it of course. What if when it was Lance's turn everybody slammed it shut on him as a revenge prank? Little bit of Klance


(Lonce pov)

As I walked down the hallways I chuckle silently to myself. It was four in the morning and everyone was sleeping so I made sure to be quiet. I make my way to the kitchen where all the food was and grab the leftovers on the counter. I start to looking in the cabinets for something to start my prank when something catches my eye. A spicy alien chili, I laugh silently and grab a knife. I cut it up and put it in the leftovers and silently make my way out of the kitchen and back into my room. "They'll never see it coming." I walk into my room and throw myself on the bed slowly falling back to sleep.

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me up and within seconds I'm already walking down the hallway. I quickly and slowly walk into the kitchen and see Hunk heading up the leftovers. "Hey Lance! Are you hungry?" I smile a bit at his kindness and shake my head. "No, not this morning. My stomach isn't ready to be filled with food." Hunk smiles a bit and turns his attention back to the food he was heating up. One by one each of the paladins started coming. Shiro looked ready for a hard day at work. Allura looked ready to take on a battle. Keith looked as emo as ever. Coran was as cheerful as ever and Pidge she was tired and angry. I made sure to stay away from her. Hunk started to serve the food to everyone except me and sat down. I waited in anticipation as everybody started to eat. Suddenly all the paladins started screeching and running around looking for water. I burst out laughing as everybody was in a crazed panic.

When the panic finally died down everybody stared at me. Allura then started to speak. "Lance what was that for!?" I smile widely as I speak. "It was a prank. What? Does nobody know how to have fun?" Allura let out a sigh and pointed towards the hallway. "Lance just get out." I let out a groan as I walk out into the hallway.

(Pidge Pov)

The spice from whatever Lance had put in the food was still burning my tongue. I grab my water off the table and take a huge gulp. "I say we prank him back." I say devilishly as everybody stares back at me in confusion. "I think that's a great." Coran says in his usually cheerful liked voice. "What would we do though?" Allura asks while everybody else nodded in agreement. A huge delish grin forms on my face as an idea hits me. "Why don't we get a coffin and pretend it's like a bonding exercise and when he least expects it we'll lock him in there." Everybody except Keith looked amused. "That's a great idea Pidge." Allura says excitedly. "Now all we gotta do is get that coffin.

(Lance pov)

I sit on my bed as I rethink the events that had happened; trying not to laugh. Suddenly Alluras voice comes through the speakers. "Paladins, I need y'all to come here. We're going to do a training exercise." I stand up and head out the room and down the hallways.

"Paladins today as a bonding exercise we're going into this here coffin." I felt my heart drop at those words. I was claustrophobic, but I haven't told anyone in fear of being laughed at. "Ar are y'all sure about this?" I asked as my voice shakes a bit. "Yup perfectly sure about this." Pidge says in a high and mighty voice. I look at her then back at the coffin. "Pidge you go first." Pidge got up and walked to the coffin. I watch as Shiro grabs her from under her arms and puts her in the coffin. He closes the coffin and leaves her in there for four minutes.

The time went by fast because it was already my turn. I Shakily make my way to the coffin. "Do I really have to do this." I say hoping they would get the hint. The only thing I noticed was Keith looking at me worriedly. Did he know? "Yes Lance, this is necessary." Slowly I turn back to the coffin I had stopped at and got in. I layed down and all of a sudden I hear laughter as the coffin shuts. Leaving me and my anxiety to ourself. "This is payback lance. You deserve this. We're leaving you here for an hour." I felt myself start to panic and my breathing quickens.

"Guys let me out, I'm serious." "GUYS" As I start to panic even more I hear Keith's voice, but I couldn't here anything. I then hear yelling and arguing I couldn't make out. My vision starts to get clouded by my tears and I start to lose breath. "Please, guys." I whisper as I lose consciousness.

I see a bright light above me, but I don't open my eyes. I also hear talking, but I can't tell who it is. Is that Keith? What happened to me? All the memories suddenly came back to me. I gasp and sit up real quick almost hitting Keith.

"Whoa there. Lance are you alright? What happened?" He stared at me worriedly. "I almost died." I whispered. "What do you mean? You didn't almost die." I look around at the other paladins then back at him. "I can't say." I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "Please lance, what happened?"

I wipe the tears off my face and look at him. "I'm claustrophobic."

"OH MY GOD LANCE I'M SO SORRY." He yelled at me before hugging me. All the other Paladins fell silent. One after another they all apologized.

They all treated me to a feast as an apology.


End file.
